Karakuri Burst
by capsa-kou
Summary: Luka es el tipo de persona que miku detesta ...un nazi cap 8 up
1. Chapter 1

La Alemania nazi era lo que muchos hoy en día consideran un error brutal de una persona que camina por la vida como un sonámbulo... Pero aún dentro de todo ese error el amor seguía existiendo.

Hatsune Miku no sabía por qué estaba en ese país cuando su padre, su madre, su hermano y ella eran japoneses hasta los huesos, no lo sabía o almenas pretendía no saberlo, porque la razón, ciertamente le enfermaba. Su padre y su hermano se habían enamorado de las ideologías que el partido nazi representaba. No, mejor dicho se habían enamorado de las palabras que aquel gran orador profesaba volviéndoselo ambos soldados del partido nazi...

-concentrare Miku...si quieres seguir practicando kendo, yo no estoy para dedicarte tanto tiempo, mis superiores me necesitan.-le reclamo aquel joven un poco mayor que ella y con rasgos muy similares. Ojos azules, tez blanca y una excéntrica cabellera Aqua marina.

En otro tiempo ella se sentiría orgullosa de que ese joven fuera su hermano, pero ahora realmente lo despreciaba, ya que en esa casa, en esa familia las únicas que estaban en contra de aquellas estúpidas ideas eran ella y su madre.  
-vale ,lo siento Hatsune -san, pero igual es suficiente por hoy...  
-Miku, deja de tratarme tan fríamente -le reclamo autoritariamente ,pero al ver que su pequeña hermana le ignoraba desenvaino su katana y la lanzo justo junto a la cabeza de la chica  
-que rayos te pasa!?,ahora que vas a matar a tu propia hermana pedazo de basura!?,tú ya no eres mi hermano Mikuo!-grito aún sin voltear a darle la cara "yo puedo defenderme, puedo matarte si así lo quisiera "susurro con un dejo de dolor en su voz para después salir completamente del dijo y dirigirse a la casa .

Al entrar noto como un montón de soldados estaban demasiado ocupados acarreando cosas para lo que parecía ser una cena ,de pura suerte su madre estaba pasando por ahí ya que ella no sería capaz de dirigirle la palabra a uno de los soldados de su padre  
-madre a que se debe todo esto?  
-pues veras hoy habrá una cena muy importante ya que tu padre invito a la primera teniente del partido, es una chica y si no me equivoco sólo es dos años mayor que tu  
-que?! Una chica en el partido y como teniente...eso es muy raro, pero igual gracias madre-dejo a su madre para poder retirarse a su cuarto , tomo una ducha y se cambió para verse presentable ,llegada la hora de la cena Miku tenía una enorme curiosidad por saber quién era esa chica , por lo que había escuchado de los soldados era una chica japonesa, elegida por el führer por ser la más fría máquina de matar en cuándo a judíos se trataba "debe ser una horrible persona" se dijo a sí misma...

Una puerta que se habría seguida de unos cuantos soldados de su padre junto con su padre y un "Heil Hitler" le sacaron de sus pensamientos .había llegado ...después de unos segundos por la puerta se dejó ver una chica de tez blanca, una gélida mirada color azul y un cabello rosado . Portaba el uniforme de un soldado nazi junto con una de esas elegantes gabardinas, lo primero que noto fue que pese a ser el tipo de persona que odiaba se sentía atraída por esa desconocida, lo segundo fueron sus enormes pechos y lo tercero fue aquella cálida sonrisa que le brindo mientras se presentaba  
-Megurine Luka, un gusto lindura-dijo mientras besaba la mano de Miku...

-Hatsune Miku-respondió con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo-pero no puedo decir que me sea un gusto conocerla...lindura.

-Deberías conocer tu lugar un poco -se escuchó la voz de su padre cargada de ira -megurine, por favor acompañemos la mesa esta lista-Luka asintió con la cabeza, guiñando le un ojo a Miku para después seguir a su padre con ese porte imponente que sólo los nazis tenían en ese entonces.

En el transcurso de la cena el padre de miku y su hermano eran los únicos que hablaban con aquella chica de cabellos rosas quien extrañamente no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Miku.

-Dime en Miku te interesa la ideología nazi?, bueno creo que es una pregunta tonta ya que tu padre y tu hermano ...-la chica no término de hablar ya que miku se paró golpeando la mesa con sus manos y sorprendiendo a todos .su mirada se encontraba oculta tras su flequillo Aqua marino .

-Todos ustedes a excepción de mi madre son exactamente las personas que más odio, nazis!-grito enojada -así que tu cara bonita no pienses que soy igual que tú!-término de gritar señalando a Luka que le miraba perpleja y con una ceja en alto. Se dio la vuelta y subió a su cuarto no sin antes dirigirle una mirada cargada de odio a Luka

-interesante -susurro Luka mientras sonreía de lado y observaba a la única chica en toda Alemania que le había levantado la voz y prácticamente le había dicho basura en su cara, frunció el ceño y después miró a el señor Hatsune que realmente se veía molesto al igual que su hijo.

-esa niña tiene que aprender su lugar!-grito con enfado mientras se ponía de pie y subía tras ella ,su hermano solo se limitó a sonreír y su madre a bajar la cabeza, eso no le olía bien

-oye niño-le llamo a Mikuo -que va a hacer tu padre?

-le va a castigar...-susurro, un poco con malicia se atrevería a decir ella, después de un rato el señor Kuroi bajo las escaleras con una sonrisa de satisfacción al tiempo que se limpiaba una poca de sangre de sus guantes de piel.

-Kuroi ...-le llamo Luka -quisiera que se hiciera cargo de los campos de concentración que están en Múnich -observo como asentía sin chistar-en cuanto a su hija deje que le visite ahora-término de hablar y todo lo que obtuvo fue otra movida de cabeza en forma positiva, veces desearía que los soldados a su cargo tuvieran un poco más de voluntad ,por que para ella todos eran sólo basura

Sentía como la sangre corría por su sien ,el labio que tenía roto empezaba a doler bastante y sin embargo ella no podía hacer nada más que llorar ,lloraba de ira al saber que nada podía hacer más que soportar todo esto. Aunque sabía que eso tarde o temprano terminaría quebrándose y todo ese teatrito que se montaban los alemanes se vendría abajo pero sabía también que ella iba a ser la que se quebrara primero.

-Miku...-escucho que le llamaban-puedo pasar?

-lárgate!-fue todo lo que pudo articular con su quebrada voz. Lo último que quería ahí era a otro estúpido nazi

-...-Luka no obedeciendo entro a la habitación. Lo primero que observo fue a esa figura que estaba hecha bolita sobre su cama y por alguna razón el corazón le dio un vuelco -estas bien?

-te dije que te fueras-le contesto ya ahora sin gritar incorporando se sobré la cama

-Y que si no me quiero ir?. Muéstrale tu rostro-susurro con una delicadeza que incluso a ella misma le sorprendió. Tomo el rostro de Miku entre sus manos y lo observo. Sintió furia al ver como se encontraba

-suéltame por favor, si vienes a darme otro castigo por decir la verdad solo hazlo y vete.- dijo con la voz cortada para después llorar otra vez.

-no vengo a lastimarte -le sonrió, esa era la primera sonrisa que ella daba en mucho tiempo. Sin saber cómo o porque se estaba acercando más a los labios de la pequeña que permanecía inmóvil a causa de que tenía su rostro atrapado entre sus manos. Observo de reojo aquel golpe que le había ocasionado que se rompiera el labio y lo lamió para después besarlo con cuidado .Una cachetada le devolvió a la realidad

-Que rayos te pasa!-Miku se separó alterada de aquella chica , le había besado, le había lamido ,se estremeció al recordarlo y alzo su mano otra vez para dar otro golpe que nunca llego

-A mí nadie me golpea, sólo trataba de ayudar-sentenció colocando esa mirada gélida sobre los ojos de miku -seré amable mientras no seas un judío asqueroso -susurro esta vez tomando a miku por el cuello de su camisa -y escúchame bien ,cuando tú y tu familia se trasladen a Múnich me encargare de que vivas conmigo...

-suelta me basura humana, quisiera ver cómo le haces ,mi padre es tu superior!-gruño soltándose de su agarre, cosa que ocasiono que Luka sonriera

-de hecho tu padre es sólo un soldado más a mi cargo-siseo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta-quien manda aquí soy yo, recuérdalo-dijo para sin más salir de la habitación

-Te odio Megurine Luka , te odio de verdad !-grito miku al aire para después soltar un puñetazo contra la pared.


	2. Chapter 2

Durante el viaje de ida a Múnich casi ninguno de los Hatsune había cruzado palabra alguna, todos estaban metidos en sus pensamientos. Miku en especial que no sabía cómo se había tomado la decisión de que ella se fuera a vivir con la linda y estúpida nazi… no le agradaba para nada esa idea y lo que más le molestaba es que esa basura humana se le hacía linda.

-Maldición…

-Guarda silencio Miku.- le ordeno su padre un poco fastidiado, debía ser porque casa tres minutos soltaba esa palabra. Frunció el ceño, acababa de recordar que "ella" los iba a estar esperando en su nueva casa.

El campo de concentración al que habían asignado al padre de Miku se encontraba al norte de Múnich en un pueblo llamado dachau. El campo fue construido sobre una fábrica de pólvora en desuso, el señor Kuroi iba a ser el encargado de castigar a "los enemigos infrahumanos" de forma psicológica y física y Mikuo fue asignado como ayudante del doctor Heinrich Himmler para realizar experimentos médicos ilegales.

El auto viro a la izquierda, deteniéndose ante un gran portón que estaba custodiado por soldados del partido nazi, el chofer hizo una seña que indico a los soldados abrir aquel portón. El auto avanzo hasta la entrada principal donde la familia bajo del auto. Aquella residencia esta en medio del bosque, dentro había soldados haciendo uno que otro labor. Un jardinero, obviamente judío, traído desde el campo de concentración estaba terminando de podar los arbustos, Miku lo vio y le sonrió, el hombre le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Maldición! ¡Basura, no mires a la señorita y haz tu trabajo rápido!- Luka apareció en la puerta gritando de una manera muy agresiva que a cualquiera le daría miedo, se acercó al hombre y le dio un punta pie, el jardinero solo gimió del dolor.

-¡Déjalo en paz! ¡Aquí la única basura eres tú! Él no te hizo nada.- Miku salto ante la defensa del hombre ante la mirada iracunda de su padre y su hermano, miro a Luka a los ojos, su mirada estaba cargada de odio. La peli rosa sonrió, chasqueo la lengua y le dio otra punta pie al hombre, se acercó a la chica que estaba frente a ella y le tomo de la barbilla para después pasar su dedo por la cicatriz de su labio.

-Me alegra que tu labio este mejor linda.- beso la cicatriz y se alejó rápidamente ahora tomando a Miku por el cuello de su camisa.- pero te diré una cosa, a mí nadie me da órdenes…-siseo empujándola lejos de ella.

-Megurine-san yo…

-¡Silencio!- ordeno callando al padre de Miku quien solo bajo la cabeza. Ese tipo de hombre que no podía inspirarle a ella ni una pizca de autoridad le desagradaba…. Como casi todas las personas.-ya tendré tiempo de adiestrar a su hija después.

-No soy un animal…

Luka y todos los presentes excepto su madre optaron por ignorarla.

-Me alegra que todos llegaran con bien Kuroi, este será tu nuevo hogar, el campo queda atravesando el bosque. En este campo están principalmente concentrados religiosos, aristócratas y políticos- hizo una pequeña pausa en la que se acomodó el Tepic y frunció el ceño- te diré lo mismo que le digo a todos los que llegan aquí, será mejor que tu pequeña también escuches con atención.-dijo dirigiéndose a Miku- como sea, todos aquí sabemos para que nos ha llamado el Führer, no estamos aquí para tratar a esos cerdos que están en el campo de modo humano. No les consideramos hombres como a nosotros, sino como hombres de segunda clase. Hace años que venimos aguantando su criminal naturaleza. Pero ahora tenemos el poder, ¿entienden?- Padre e hijo asintieron – si esos cerdos hubieran llegado al poder nos hubieran cortado la cabeza. Por ello no tendremos miramientos, cuantos más de esos perros matemos, menos tendremos que alimentar…

-Que bellas palabras Megurine-san, nunca nadie había dicho semejante belleza.

-por favor Kuroi, ahórrese los halagos, no me gustan los lame suelas.

-Perdone.

-Como sea, los dejo, instálense en su nueva casa, su labor oficialmente empieza mañana así que por hoy descanse.- dicho esto tomo a Miku del brazo y a su equipaje en la otra mano libre, empezó a caminar arrastrándola hacia su auto donde el chofer ya esperaba con el maletero abierto. Dejo el equipaje de la chica ahí y subió al auto con ella, en la parte de atrás que nunca ocupaba.

-Te odio.

-Ya lo se

-Me alegro…

Luka sonrió y soltó un suspiro de resignación

-Entonces supongo que serás dura y fría conmigo… como una roca

-yo no soy así… el que te odie, no espera, tienes razón.

-Oh valla, pero sabes- Luka se acercó a su compañera y en un rápido movimiento ya la había acorralado contra la puerta del auto-Me gusta, veras que algún día terminaras obedeciéndome, como todos los demás.

-Primero muerta…-Miku frunció el ceño y le enseño la lengua, cosa que hizo reír a la chica que la tenía acorralada, su risa era linda…La menor se sonrojo.

-Solo estoy diciendo la verdad, rojita.- se burló mientras volvía a sentarse apropiadamente.

-Cállate.

El resto del viaje fue relativamente tranquilo, Luka a veces hacia comentarios nacistas que Miku no soportaba y empezaban a pelear sobre quien era la basura humana, la peli rosa o los judíos. Llegaron a la mansión de Luka donde varios soldados las recibieron, algunos de ellos no le quitaban la vista encima a Miku, cosa que a Luka le molesto bastante. Después de que le mostrara la habitación que iba a ser suya a Miku la dejo ahí para que desempacara.

-Esto es un asco…- se dijo a si misma dejando sus valijas en el suelo mientras observaba la bandera nazi que estaba en el techo, posters de Hitler, y recortes de periódico enmarcados que decían lo maravilloso que este era, frunció el ceño y tomo una bolsa destinada a la basura- la basura debe estar en la basura.- y dicho esto empezó a tomar todo lo relacionado con aquel tonto partido para ponerlo en la bolsa.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo niña?- Miku se sobre salto ante esa voz grave que iba cargada de enojo hacia ella, se volteo y vio a un joven, no más grande que su hermano observándola con furia.

-Tiro la basura a la basura.- le contesto tomando una foto de Hitler y depositándola en la bolsa-¿Ves?

Esa respuesta enfureció al soldado que no lo pensó dos veces y se adentró en la habitación dándole una cachetada a Miku

-cuando te vi llegar con Megurine pensé que quizá podría hacerte mía…- le soltó con brusquedad mientras la tiraba encima de la cama para rápidamente ponerse encima de ella- Eres bastante linda, pero eres una maldita perra insolente.-siseo mientras pasaba una mano por su mejilla

-Déjame maldito, yo solo soy una buena persona a diferencia de ustedes…- trato de sonar lo más tranquila que pudo, pero tenía mucho miedo. Su labio se había vuelto a abrir a causa del golpe, recordó que la idiota esa tendía a acorralarla como ese tipo, pero luka no le daba miedo, le daba rabia que lo hiciera. Se sobre salto cuando sintió que la mano del soldado ahora iba bajando.

/

Después de cambiarse el uniforme por una camisa larga de manga larga blanca, una corbata y unos pantalones de vestir, estaba dispuesta a ir y molestar a su nueva inquilina un rato, la noche anterior se había encargado de ´poner un montón de artículos nazis en su habitación solo para hacerla enojar, seguro y en lugar de estar desempacando estaba tirando todo eso a la basura.

-Sería un problema si alguien la viera haciendo eso.- se dijo a si misma mientras sonreía. Últimamente sonreía mucho… eso le molestaba. La chica que le llamaba basura cada tres segundos no le desagradaba era linda y adorable, sería la mujer perfecta si no estuviera loca por contradecir las ideas nazis…

Subió las escaleras para ir a verla, camino por el pasillo pensando en que hacer para molestarla y antes de llegar vio la puerta de la habitación abierta. Alzo una ceja algo extrañada y se acercó con cautela.

-Déjame en paz…Si Luka se entera de esto te va a ir mal.- amenazo con la voz entre cortada. Su camisa estaba abierta y el sujetador está a punto de ser retirado por ese soltado que parecía estar seguro de que tenía una especie de inmunidad. Luka se quedó fría y de la nada sintió como toda la sangre se le calentaba, definitivamente iba a golpear a ese bastardo…

-A la única que Megurine castigara es a ti…

-Pues yo no pensaría esa Memiger…- luka entro tan rápido como pudo y le dedico una mirada gélida al soldado que había alzado la vista solo para ver a su superior ahí

-Esta chica merece ser castigada, si me lo permite yo…

-¡Cállate!- el chico se puso blanco y cuando alcanzo a reaccionar ya estaba en el suelo siendo golpeado por Luka- ¡No tienes ningún derecho de tocarla! ¿Me escuchaste?... Yo me encargare de ella – se levantó del piso tomando al pobre chico de la camisa y levantándolo como si una chaqueta se tratara. Estaba muy enojada observo al pobre que ya tenía toda la cara sangrada y salió de la habitación con él a rastras.

-Per…perdone…

-Cada palabra que digas o intentes decir es un golpe que te ganas perro…-su voz salió fría y distante, bajo las escaleras y observo como todos los soldados que estaban así negaban con la cabeza "Hizo algo que no debía seguro" se escuchó un murmullo, lo aventó al piso y se limpió las manos con un pañuelo.-Encárguense de él, no lo quiero volver a ver…- dicho esto se dirigió hacia donde había dejado a Miku.

/

Estaba shokeada por lo que había sucedido, las lágrimas le salían a mares pero no había sollozos de por medio, estaba sentada en su cama, aun con la camisa abierta, en un acto por tranquilizarse se abrazó a sí misma y metió la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Quería irse de ese lugar.

El sonido de unos pasos le obligaron a alzar la cabeza, la tonta chica de cabello rosa estaba de pie frente a ella, mirándola con preocupación, su cabello estaba alborotado, debía admitir que también sin el uniforme se veía bien.

-Debiste cerrar la puerta.

-Cállate.- susurro-Vete…

-No quiero… ¿estás bien?- le pregunto mientras se sentaba detrás de ella y le acariciaba el cabello- estaba pensando en dictar una orden para que ningún soldado se acerque a ti, pero creo que sería un poco extremista- hablo con voz suave.

-Por favor, déjame.- lo único que quería ahora era que se portara amable como la última vez, porque entonces pensaría que era una buena persona, pensaría que podía depender de ella y eso no era bueno. No podía.

-Ya te dije no quiero…-le susurro, Miku se enderezo y abrazo a luka, escondió su rostro en su pecho y empezó a llorar aún más fuerte

-No me vuelvas a dejar sola nunca…

-No, lo are, te protegeré.- le dijo con toda la seguridad del mundo devolviéndole el abrazo a la chica, definitivamente ni Miku ni Luka sabían que la chica a la que estaban abrazando iba a ser su perdición total.


	3. Chapter 3

Había pasado aproximadamente un mes desde que se mudó a la casa de Luka. Trataba de pasar ahí el menor tiempo posible para no tener que soportar a sus soldados y a su tonto comportamiento superior. Miku frunció el ceño… en alguna parte del camino le había empezado a llamar solo por su nombre y eso le molestaba, pero le molestaba más esa castaña tonta que siempre se la pasaba pegada a la peli rosa. ¿Acaso no entendía que Luka no estaba para insinuaciones?

Por otro lado estaban sus nuevos amigos, los gemelos kagamine que también eran de Japón y que afortunadamente para ella también estaban en contra del nazismo, incluso tenían un grupo de más de cincuenta personas que en ocasiones atacaban a algunos nazis que llevaban a los judíos a los campos de concentración. Hoy era uno de esos días y ella había decidido participar. Tomo su katana y se dispuso a salir por el jardín trasero para que nadie la viera.

-valla, valla pero si una señorita se va de fuga.- Luka estaba recargada en la que iba a ser su salida.-Nadie ocupa esta puerta además ¿para qué quieres la katana?

-¡Luka! ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿tienes algún problema? Soy libre de ir a donde quiera.- su voz salía con nerviosismo, no podía permitirse debilidad ante ella esta vez.-ah la katana… voy a practicar.

-Oh…- Luka frunció el ceño y se quitó uno de los guantes de piel- hay rumores de un grupo que va rescatando prisioneros por la zona norte del pueblo- susurro acercándose más a ella y acariciando su mejilla con la mano que no tenía el guante. Miku cerró los ojos ante el contacto.-No quiero que te acerques por ahí- así de rápido como su mano llego a la mejilla de la pequeña la retiro, viviéndose a colocar aquel guante y esperando una respuesta.

-solo voy unos momentos al bosque, no te preocupes.- le sonrió deseando estar más cerca de ella. Con el tiempo sus peleas habían disminuido y habían aprendido a llevar la fiesta en paz, claro ella siempre aprovechaba para molestar a Luka y viceversa.- después regresare a poner orden por aquí.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Tu? a no me hagas reír.-la sonrisita de la menor se borró en cuanto sucedió lo que ya se esperaba. Ella siendo arrinconada en la pared por esa tonta. Luka se acercó al oído de Miku y con una voz ronca y suave le susurro- parece que te tengo que recordar, que la que pone orden aquí, soy yo.- Miku solo gruño. Podía sentir el sonrojo en su cara.

-Lu-Luka…

-¿Qué pasa rojita?- no sabía como pero ahora sus caras estaban frente a frente. Podía sentir como su aliento y el de ella se hacían uno solo.

-Yo…

Una voz que Miku odiaba bastante el saco de su pequeño mundo, incluso la odiaba más que a la de la tonta pelirosa. Meigo era su nombre… le caía tan mal que no se había molestado en aprenderse su apellido.

-Luka-san- llego a ellas deteniéndose en seco al ver la escena de casi un beso. Luka se separó con delicadeza de Miku y como era de esperarse le respondió algo enojada

-¿Qué? Estaba ocupada Meiko…- Miku observo como la chica esa se acercaba a Luka y le componía la corbata…esa corbata no tenía nada, estaba perfecta. Porque ella misma le había hecho el nudo en la mañana.

-su corbata está mal puesta…- le susurro acercándose mas

-Mi corbata esta perfecta ¿Qué quieres?

-a ti.

-que directa…déjame en paz- rezongo fríamente apartando de un manotazo la mano de la chica. Miku estaba perdiendo el tiempo ahí, así que se fue.

/

No tenía por qué haber tocado su corbata. Se venía repitiendo eso desde que salió de casa, estaba molesta y no sabía porque, encima de eso casi le pide a Luka que la besara...

-¡Dios que rayos estaba pensando!- se quejó en voz alta mientras se detenía en una especie de casa abandonada y tocaba la puerta cinco veces. Un chico rubio le abrió con una enorme sonrisa.

-Te estábamos esperando. Solo faltabas tú.

-perdón tuve contratiempos

-ok no importa, vámonos, te daré la información en el camino- le susurro la hermana de aquel chico. Ellos eran los gemelos Rin y León magazine. Los jefes del grupo se podría decir.- Mira esta vez por alguna razón solo mandaron a un chico con un montón de prisioneros. Len se deshará de él y los demás nos encargaremos de los prisioneros ¿entendidito?

Miku solo asintió. Tenía un extraño presentimiento… ¿y si era Luka? Sacudió la cabeza ante la idea. A ella no le pondrían a hacer algo así. No era posible.

/

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Miku se había ido por culpa de la encimosa de Meiko… casi la besa, la hubiera besado de no haber sido por la castaña. No quería que se fuera, porque de alguna manera sabía que esa chica testaruda formaba parte del grupo.

-Luka-san, el carro está listo

-Gracias Meiko.- Luka tomo su gabardina, su arma y se plantó el Tepic en la cabeza. Ahora tenía que ir a transportar a los cerdos esos al campo de concentración. Subió al auto que iba remolcando a más de setenta prisioneros y se dirigió hacia el campo. Mientras esperaba pacientemente la emboscada que sabía le haría. No sabía porque estaba tan nerviosa pero el simple hecho de saber que Miku estaba con ese grupo, le ponía los nervios de punta.

/

El coche con el remolque estaba justo debajo de sus narices. Desenfundo su katana y espero la orden para empezar la emboscada. Recordó brevemente lo que su hermano le solía decir. "Todos están separados por blanco y negro…Buenos y malos" ¿entonces?…si Luka iba en ese auto ¿estaría haciendo lo correcto? No. No lo estaría haciendo, al menos no para ella, porque Luka…era simplemente ella.

Cuando reacciono ya estaba entrando salvajemente al auto con el conductor muerto y lo primero que vio fue el cañón de un arma apuntándole a la cara. De todos los nazis de Alemania tenían que mandar a este.

/

-Señorita Luka- le llamo el chofer – si está preocupada por la emboscada déjeme decirle que la información que les llego a el grupo es falsa.

-¿Cómo?- agradecía saber controlar sus reacciones, porque si no lo supiera hubiera soñado demasiado alterada.

-así es, el hijo de los Hatsune, junto con un remolque con cinco soldados dentro van por el trayecto que les fue informado a los rebeldes, mientras que nosotros vamos por el establecido.- el rostro de la chica se puso blanco. Si Miku se encontraba con su hermano, no había garantía de que alguno de los dos regresara vivo..

/

-Vaya, de todos los inútiles que hay en este mundo, me vino a tocar deshacerme de mi hermana.

-Como si fueras a poder…- tenía miedo. Sentía como sus manos le temblaban, una cosa era deshacerse de cualquiera pero de su hermano, no estaba segura de estar emocionalmente preparada para eso.

-¡Nos han engañado!- se escuchó el grito de uno de los rebeldes mientras los disparos y gritos se empezaban a escuchar.

-Megurine no tendría ningún problema ahora.- anuncio el chico de cabello aqua marino. El rostro de Miku estaba pálido, en un rápido movimiento salió del auto. Un disparo le impacto en el hombro.- Vas a tener que matarme si quieres volver a casa con Megurine…hermanita.

/

**Meh , es el momento en el que aparezco para agradecer a todos por sus reviews yay!...**

Neko-Kath-01: a mí tampoco se me había ocurrido la idea… no sé, vino a mí como un flashazo.

Azumi Kuran: Gracias, me alegro que te gustara. Para mí una Luka dominante es aún más sexy ho!

: Me alegro que te haya parecido interesante~

regiz: yay tengo un fan! *baila*

Alex: ah entonces no eres el único masoquista amigo… y me alegra que se te esté haciendo interesante y así

Emi: yay, gracias, acá te dejo otro cap.

ro: yay, espero entonces, que este capítulo cubra tus expectativas.

Azusa Hirasawa: Muchas gracias: 3


	4. Chapter 4

Su Corazón latía muy rápido, tal vez era por el simple hecho de que sabía que Hatsune no dudaría ni un segundo en acribillar a su propia hermana. Respiro hondo. Falta menos de dos minutos para llegar al campo de concentración, entonces regresaría a la casa e iría a buscar Miku, mataría a cualquiera con tal de regresarla a salvo.

No sabía porque sentía tanta urgencia de protegerla, para ella cualquier persona que no fuera capaz de cumplir con un simple deber merecía morir, en especial si esa persona se oponía a sus ideales y demás, y ahora estaba más que muerta de miedo porque algo le fuera a pasar a su Miku, el auto llego al campo de concentración y ella junto con el chofer descendieron del auto para asegurarse de que los judíos fueran tratados como se debía ósea como basura.

-¿Para que venimos a este mundo…?- escucho quejar a uno de los judíos que se acababa de bajar del auto, un soldado frunció el ceño y solo se limitó a golpearlo, el joven de no más de veinte años paso junto a Luka y le escupió para después gritarle -Todos ustedes no son más que muñecos asesinos, sin voluntad!...-la peli rosa se limpió la cara con su hombro y frunció el ceño, saco una pistola y le pego en la frente al chico con el mango.

-¡Tu! Maldita basura!... escúchame bien… viniste al mundo para morir como un perro!-le grito mientras lo pateaba y le apuntaba a la cabeza- y esto…será lo último que veras...-susurro con una sonrisita mientras jalaba el gatillo

/

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya?... siete minutos, solo siete minutos y la mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaban capturados, de hecho, hace no mucho que a Len se lo habían llevado, solo quedaba ella y el chico que reía divertido enfrente de ella, maldijo por lo bajo y lo examino de pies a cabeza, ni una sola herida.

-Siempre te desprecie… siempre fuiste tú, la hija que siempre quisieron y que estaban ansiosos por tener…-dijo con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa maquiavélica , su voz desprendía desprecio y burla a la vez –y ahora, créeme que te matare…

-Adelante… yo se defenderme sola, te lo advertí una vez, te advertí que si era necesario te mataría- se defendió con una voz seria, debía admitir que por dentro estaba muy mal... apretó el mango de su katana y reparo en los impactos de bala que tenía en el cuerpo, dos en la pierna, uno en el brazo y otro que había impactado en su abdomen, ya estaba, era más probable que ella muriera por una hemorragia interna a que le diera una estocada con su katana…

Nadie dijo nada después de que Miku terminara de hablar, el joven nazi se mantenía lo más alejado de la katana de su hermana y esta trataba de no ser tocada por otro proyectil más, en un momento, ambos estaban tan cerca que si se movían morían, Miku tenía la hoja de su katana en el cuello de su hermano y este tenía el cañón en la cabeza de Miku…

-No te matare así de fácil…- susurro la chica para batir su katana hacia abajo y hacerle un corte profundo desde el hombro hasta donde el abdomen del chico terminaba, la sangre empezó a salir, el chico callo sobre su rodilla izquierda, pudo haberle cortado en dos si hubiera hecho la suficiente fuerza…

Batió la hoja de su arma contra el piso para quitarle la sangre, dentro de ella la emoción , la adrenalina continuaba, la locura que cada ser humano posee estaba a punto de salir a flote…

-Que frágil es el ser humano, no lo crees?-susurro mientras se acerba al aun indefenso joven

-Este salvaje comportamiento nunca acabara…- susurro mientras jalaba el gatillo de su arma, dándole a Miku en la pierna, provocando que cayera el piso-Es que acaso no es suficiente? Terminare contigo ahora…- se puso de pie en un rápido movimiento y apunto el arma a la cabeza de Miku

-No tengo nada que perder, adelante…- cerro sus ojos esperando el tiro de gracia, ella no tenía nada que perder, verdad? La imagen de Luka se le vino a la mente y sintió como su corazón le daba un vuelco, sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde…

/

Le habían informado que los rebeldes habían sido exterminados, uno por uno, esa noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría y minutos después un nuevo informe llego, solo quedaban el soldado Hatsune y una chica que al parecer no estaba identificada aun, acababa de matar a alguien y estaba dispuesta a matar a otra persona . Se bajó del auto, ordenando a todos los soldados que se alejaran del perímetro

-Está segura? Es mejor que permanezcamos cerca por si algo le ocurre al joven Hatsune.

-No te atrevas a cuestionarme siquiera!- grito mientras tomaba a él joven soldado por el cuello de la camisa-no estoy de humor hoy niñato...

-Es-está bien, enseguida los retiro a todos…

-Bien- lo empujo bruscamente contra el suelo- Estaré en mi estudio, no quiero que molesten...- el soldado obedeció y ella subió al estudio lo más rápido que pudo, se cambió el uniforme por unos pantalones de montar negros, unas botas y una camisa de manga larga negra, se metió su arma en el cinturón para después atar su cabello en una cola de caballo, salto por la ventana y empezó a correr deseando que Miku aun estuviera respirando.

Conforme se iba acercando notaba la sangre en el camino, el olor a pólvora rondaba por el aire e incluso había unos cuantos cuerpos tirados por el camino, ninguno que ella pudiera reconocer, se bajó del caballo y sacó su arma, se acercó cuidadosamente en caso de que Hatsune le fuera a ver, y cuando estuvo a unos cuantos metros y vio aquella escena la sangre se le helo, aquel chico estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo de su pistola, pareciera no importarle que fuera en contra de su propia sangre, frunció el ceño, no iba a permitir que le quitaran a alguien a quien empezaba a querer, no esta vez…

-Muérete, bastardo…

/

Le era bastante difícil mantenerse de pie con el gran corte que le había provocado su hermana, empezaba a ver borroso debido a toda la sangre que estaba perdiendo, observo por la que sería la última vez a Miku y sonrió

-Adiós…-susurro mientras el tranquilo sonido de aquel camino era interrumpido por el sonido que provocaba el arma al ser disparada, una bala salió proyectada incrustándose en el cráneo de su blanco, matándola en acto.

La pequeña apretó fuertemente sus ojos en la espera del proyectil que nunca le llego, había escuchado el disparo, pero ella no había muerto abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el cadáver de su hermano en el piso, alzo la vista para ver a unos cuantos metros a una peli rosa aun con el arma apuntando, sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y sonrió débilmente

-Luka…

**Chaan chaaaan chaaan **

**Oki bueno pues nada, solo les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo para leer lo que escribo aunque no sea tan bueno y chahci, muchas gracias me hacen muy feliz, los chicos sexys que me dejan sus reviews y los que no también**

**Y pues nada, me gusta hacer amigos y recibir criticas constructivas a si que si quieren recordarme lo mala escritora que soy o que ya no he colgado un capitulo o que se yo , aca les dejo mi twitter C: ** /Guio_chan

**eppa , nada mas hahha ah… quiero un totoro! ;A;**

**Azumi Kuran**** – sklsdjfhvdkfg yo también amo a luka! Chocalas! Ah sí estaba planeando algo como eso y asi C:**

**Regiz—hoho ya vez, es tan interesante como yo (ok no)**

**Gamu Harlow**** – awsss me alegra e lo ames en mi caso no es bloqueo es flojera la que me da**

**Emi- oh gracias, el fic también te adora a ti! Y saludos para ti también!**

**Ookami Railgun Assault****- ya ves, es lo bueno de no ser común , a tu cerebro se le ocurren ideas buenas!**

**Nael Tenoh****- contancto… que es eso? Ummm tu tranquilo, que ya llegara el momento!**

**Sthefynice**** – gracias!**

**Alex- awss me alegra que te haya gustado, aunque soy mala narrando peleas y asi , espero no haberte decepcionado!**

**Marilinn- gracias, gracias, hehe me alegra que te guste! C:**


	5. Chapter 5

Luka bajo el arma, su mirada era fría y su rostro estaba más serio de lo que usualmente era, una sonrisita apareció en su cara ¿acaso era esa la expresión de alguien que mataba? Miku tenía miedo, pero aun así no podía evitar tener esa débil sonrisa en los labios al ver a su salvadora ahí.

Observo como tiraba el arma a un lado y se encaminaba hacia ella, la expresión de su rostro no cambiaba, seguía igual y entonces la sonrisa desapareció y la pequeña sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda  
-Luka...- volvió a llamarle mientras sentía como la fuerza se le escapaba de a poco, iba a morir, si no era a causa de su hermano iba a ser a causa de la hemorragia interna que tenía.

Tenía unas ganas inmensas de seguir golpeando al cadáver que ahora, se encontraba frente a ella, pero sabía que atender a Miku era su prioridad, tomo la katana de la chica y con una sonrisa algo sádica la incrusto en el cráneo del chico, la saco y aún no conforme tomo la pistola de la mano inerte de su víctima y le disparó un par de veces más

-Bastardo- susurro mientras fruncía el ceño, limpio la katana y la enfundo , tomo a la chica entre sus brazos con cuidado para no afectarla más , la subió al caballo mientras observa su rostro, paso su mano acariciando suavemente sus labios y se dirigió hacia su hogar .

Cuando llego agradeció mentalmente que nadie las hubiera visto entra, se dirigió a su cuarto con Miku en brazos y la coloco sobre su cama, suspiro. Fue por todos los elementos necesarios para la curación y se dispuso a iniciar, trago en seco antes de desgarrar la ropa de la chica para solo dejarla en ropa interior, sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su vientre al ver a la pequeña en tan poca ropa.

Paso la punta de sus dedos por el abdomen de Miku, sentía como su contacto le quemaba, quería tocarla más... Retiro bruscamente la mano al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, se dispuso a empezar a curarla, después de un tiempo había terminado su labor, a su lado había un montón de balas, había salvado a Miku de la hemorragia, a veces odiaba haber dejado sus estudios de medicina a medias porque en esta ocasión podría haber hecho más por aquella chica.

Despertó desconcertada, se trató de incorporar en la cama y un fuerte dolor en el abdomen le detuvo, se observó y noto que no tenía nada más que su sostén y un vendaje  
-estoy viva...- susurro  
-será mejor que descanses por ahora - una voz fría que ya conocía le hizo alzar la vista , se veía molesta.  
-Luka...  
-sí, es lo único que has dicho últimamente. Su voz sonaba fría, como si no quisiera hablarle, su ceño se frunció y se puso de pie – eres una idiota Hatsune.- sentencio aun sin mirarla

-Desde cuando me llamas por mi apellido?- rezongo mientras su ceño se fruncía involuntariamente y sentía un escalofrió por su espalda

-Desde que decidí hacerlo, tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba? Había una posibilidad muy alta de que te mataran- tragaba de mantener el control, no quería estallar y que la cosa se pusiera fea

-Yo puedo cuidarme por mi misma!- grito con lágrimas en los ojos, le dolía que luka la tratara así

-No digas estupideces…-se acerco a ella, poniéndose en un movimiento rápido encima suyo cuidando de no lastimarla-casi te matan ahí, estarías muerta si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, entiéndelo!- su voz se quebró en esa última palabra. Observo fijamente a los orbes azules de la pequeña, quien la miraba con preocupación para segundos después sentir como unas cuantas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos e iban a impactar en el rostro de Miku

-Realmente lo siento…- poso ambas manos en el rostro de la chica y limpio sus lágrimas, por un instante se perdió en aquellos ojos azules ya nublados por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, para después bajar su vista a aquella nariz a perfilada y después a sus labios. Se lamio su labio inferior en un estado de inconciencia y como si de una poderosa atracción se tratara, como la de un imán fue acercando su rostro más y más. Se detuvo cuando sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros y soltó un suspiro, volvió su vista a los ojos de luka nuevamente, trago saliva secamente y susurro- yo… no creía que te importara…

Sintió como sus bellos se erizaban al sentir el aliento de Miku tan cerca de sus labios, pensó detenidamente lo que estaba a punto de decir, porque sabía bien que en cuando esas palabras salieran de su boca, probablemente ya no podría jugar con la pequeña como lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora-Si, me importas y mucho…- y fue ella que con esa oración se encargó de cerrar la distancia que las acortaba para así probar sus labios. Fue un beso suave y delicado, que, para sorpresa de Luka fue correspondido, cuando se separaron por la falta de aire noto que el ceño de Miku estaba fruncido

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto tratando de sonar segura, ¿tan mal besaba?

-Na-Nada…- no le podía decir que realmente detestaba el hecho de que ella, una chica que odiaba a los nazis, estuviera empezando a sentir "cosas" por uno de ellos-solo que... ¡maldición! –en un movimiento brusco que más tarde lamentaría tomo a luka del rostro y la volvió a besar.

Nadie noto nunca, que una chica castaña las observaba desde la puerta…

/

Se alejó de aquella puerta con rabia, esa chica, no tenía que estar besando a su superior, no, porque ella solo era una tonta inquilina y sabía bien que Luka solo le prestaba atención por no ser des cortes…cerro su puño con fuerza para darle un golpe a la pared, no le importaba el que la nazi estuviera encima de ella o el hecho de que fuera ella quien había besado primero a la otra chica, para ella solo había una culpable y esa era Miku.

-Meiko-san- le llamo un joven – está bien?

-Lo estoy… - respondió mirándolo con odio por el simple hecho de llamarla- tengo un trabajo para ti, busca toda la información que te sea posible sobre Hatsune Miku.


	6. Chapter 6

Aventó aquel gran folder en la orilla de la cama ante la mirada desconcertada de aquella odiosa chica, sonrió para ella misma mientras suspiraba, esto iba a hacer divertido. Aprovecharía el tiempo ahora que Megurine había salido a una reunión y no iba a regresar en un buen tiempo, también estaba agradecida con aquel chico por haberle conseguido toda esa información en un corto tiempo.

-El mentir es mi especialidad. Pero no soy tan bueno en ser honesta, e s algo gracioso, de hecho mi cuento más verdadero es el que suena más falso…-se encogió de hombros ante la mirada confundida de la chica y rodo los ojos- te preguntaras porque te estoy diciendo esto, pero bueno, solo es una dato curioso sobre mi… quizá no debas confiarte de nada de lo que te digo….

Miku la miro un momento para después bajar su vista a aquel folder que estaba sobre la cama en la que ella también se encontraba para después sonreír nerviosamente, no sabía por qué pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Pero hey, ¿puedo hablar un momento? Se trata de unos estúpidos e hirientes hábitos

Pero no puedo quedarme quieta por más tiempo, así que toma mis acciones como si fueran una broma…- su sonrisa se ensancho al tiempo que desde su espalada sacaba el brazo que tenía detrás de esta, dejando ver una foto impactante, una escena sangrienta delo que parecía ser un asesinato, Meiko aventó la foto a las piernas de Miku, la chica tomo aquella imagen con manos temblorosas y soltó un grito ahogado, unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Hey no llores es solo una broma… puede…-rio con sorna- ya sabes, yo sé todo de ti, es por eso que decidí jugar contigo…-susurro

-basta- su voz salió apenas en un susurro, aquella foto, no podía ser verdad, aquella foto de su madre muerta, con aquel mensaje escrito en el piso con su sangre "los traidores deben pagar, verdad hatsune?" –uno simplemente no juega con esto!- grito parándose bruscamente de la cama enfocando sus orbes azules en aquella castaña que le causa escalofríos- yo no te he hecho nada!

-oh que vergonzoso realmente lo falsifico todo, pero sabes, como ya dije se todo sobre ti, el archivo gigante que deje sobre tu cama no está ahí por nada, tu pequeña estúpida, no debiste salir el día de la emboscada…-susurro con odio acercándose a Miku y dándole un golpe en el abdomen, gusto donde tenía la herida, la pequeña se encogió ante el dolor, solo para recibir otro golpe, aun mas fuerte- será mejor, que no digas nada… a nadie, ya sabes, sería una pena que tu hermanita de tres años muriera …- rio nuevamente, tomo aquel folder junto con la foto y antes de salir de aquella habitación susurro lo bastante fuerte como para que la chica le escuchara- siento lo de tu madre… es una pena que muriera… pero no estaba a favor sabes…

Cerro la puerta y se acomodó el cabello, se quedó parada unos segundos, y en cuanto escucho los gritos de dolor, seguramente físico y emocional, se empezó a alejar de la puerta, ella iba a desaparecer a esa chica que parecía odiar la oscuridad, le iba hacer sufrir tanto como pudiera, hasta que ya no quedara nada de ella , una vez estando a una distancia prudente se encontró con aquel chico que le había brindado toda la información, le palmeo el hombro seguido de un buen trabajo y siguió su camino… tenia trabajo que hacer.

/

Cayo sobre sus rodillas por el dolor que le provocaba la herida, ahora para su desgracia nuevamente abierta, apenas pudo jalar aire para poder respirar soltó un grito, dejando escapar todas las lágrimas contenidas, ¿Por qué su madre? Ella no tenía que haber pagado nada, ella estaba totalmente limpia…-madre si yo pudiera estar contigo de nuevo, entonces sería realmente feliz- negó con la cabeza, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza e intentando ponerse de pie, cosa que por supuesto no logro- Aoi..-susurro en medio de todo ese sufrimiento, no podía simplemente decir que era lo que había dicho y hecho esa loca porque entonces, aquel pequeño tan alegre del que todos cuidaban moriría, no era su hermano de sangre, pero su madre lo había aceptado en la familia, aunque fuera de otra mujer… ella no quiso que viniera con ellos por toda la violencia que había en ese país, y ahora él también se había envuelto en todo eso.

Tosió un poco de sangre y supo que eso iba mal, nuevamente intento ponerse de pie , ahora apoyándose en la pared y lográndolo, dio unos cuantos pasos aproximándose a la cama ,sentía como su vista se nublaba y antes de poder llegar al colchón, se desmayó…

/

Aún trataba de encontrar la forma en la que se lo iba a explicar a Miku, trago saliva en seco mientras se pasaba una mano nerviosamente por la cara, aquel asesinato, la había dejado en blanco, de todas las personas en Alemania, tenían que escoger a la de la chica que... La chica que cuidaba , porque ese era el término correcto... A ella no le podía atraer esa enana. Suspiro, poso su vista en el señor Hatsune, se veía desesperado, acabado, sus ojos estaban inyectados con sangre y su mandíbula se mantenía apretada, Luka dedujo que era para no llorar, supuso que era duro, perder a su hijo y después a su esposa, ahora solo le quedaba Miku, se acercó a el señor Hatsune y le dio su pésame, después se dispuso a salir de la casa, no se sentía cómoda estando al lado de un cadáver.

-Megurine-san- le llamo uno de sus superiores

-¿Qué pasa señor?

-se nos informó que la hija de Hatsune, está herida- hizo una pausa- y que fue herida el mismo día en el que sucedió la emboscada, además de que curiosamente ella no estaba en su casa….

Luka trago saliva en seco, sus manos se pusieron frías, la mirada gélida y acusadora de su superior le ponía nerviosa, pero sabía que no podía bajar su mirada porque eso significaría la muerte para ambas…

-señor respecto a esa herida fue mi culpa…-el hombre enfrente de ella alzo una ceja y le miro ahora interesado- ella suele practicar con una katana, y después de que fui a entregar a los cerdos al campo de concentración, quise entrenar un poco y bueno, la cosa se puso seria…

-entiendo megurine, pero dígame, ¿Qué hay sobre los rumores que dicen que ella no estaba en casa?

-le gusta leer en el sótano, señor…

El peli morado sonrió sarcásticamente y se dio la vuelta, luka se quedó ahí, parada esperando a que se marchara para poder salir corriendo a ver a Miku y si le era posible a atrapar al maldito soplón, su superior dio un paso para después volverse a luka y atraparla por el cuello, estrangulándola…

-No soy idiota Megurine, eso de leer en el sótano, es muy estúpido, estarías muerta ahora si no supiera que tienes una biblioteca ahí abajo…-susurro con ira aventándola lejos del… -pero quiero que sepas, que te estaré vigilando niñata.- y dicho esto se fue.

Se puso de pie esperando que nadie hubiera visto aquello, maldijo por lo bajo y salió a toda prisa hacia el auto que le esperaba en el estacionamiento, necesitaba regresar a casa, después de todo ya se había demorado bastante , subió al auto y le indico al chofer que la llevara a casa, en el transcurso del camino no hizo nada más que mirar por la ventanilla, todo el tiempo con el ceño fruncido, después de todo, solo se bastó esa "amenaza" por parte de su superior para darse cuenta de que ella, definitivamente quería a Miku como algo más que una inquilina.

/

-No quiero que me dejes, favor- susurro atrayéndola más a su cuerpo desnudo

-n-no te dejare, nunca me separare de ti- contesto con un sonrojo escondiendo su cara entre los pechos de aquella chica. Era sorprendente como después de unos meses las cosas entre ellas habían cambiado drásticamente, desde aquel acontecimiento no esperado.

Era increíble como aquella chica fría y que parecía odiar a todo lo que le rodeaba se transformó en una chica que le consentía y le dedicaba sus mejores sonrisas. Pero lo más increíble de todo era que ella se había enamorado de la persona que decía odiar con todo su ser…

"_**Miku"**_

"… _**por favor"**_

"_**No me dejes"**_

Aquella voz sonaba un tanto desesperada y angustiada, vagamente pensaba reconocer a la dueña de esa voz, trato de abrir los ojos pero su intento fue inútil, de todas formas no es como si hubiera puesto mucho empeño en querer despertar, el sueño que estaba viviendo le era mucho más agradable que la realidad, ella podría quedarse ahí para siempre, con esa chica…

"_**No mueras…no ahora que yo…"**_

"_**¡Te quiero!"**_

Algo cálido callo en su cara y entonces abrió sus ojos

-Luka…-susurro, observando a aquella chica, aun con el uniforme, lleno de sangre, que suponía era la suya…su cara de preocupación, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que sabían que estaba luchando por contener-no me iré a ningún lugar-susurro- porque sabes… yo también te quiero…

La peli rosa sonrio, dejando escapar todas las lagrimas que estaba conteniendo, miku pensó entonces, que a pesar de estar llena de sangre, su sonrisa era realmente la mas hermosa que había visto

-estas llena de sangre…

-No me importa…- le dedico una mirada llena de cariño, de esas que hace mucho no daba y la atrajo hacia su pecho para abrazarla-miku..- su nombre salio acompañado de un suspiro, la chica alzo la cabeza para poder ver a Luka, esta solo le sonrio y la beso.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hola chicos, pues nada, el viernes me ire de viaje por tiempo ilimitado y quería dejarles una super mega larga conti, por cierto, estamos en la recta final de la historia… y aviso este cap contiene Lemmon! Asi que si aun son puros, leen bajo su propio riesgo!_**

**_"…Aparte del progreso de los aliados, un acontecimiento a desmoralizado a los mandos alemanes: el fracaso y las consecuencias de una conspiración contra Hitler. El curso desastroso que ha tomado la guerra y la alarma ante los crímenes del régimen nazi, han llevado a cierto número de civiles y de oficiales a formar una oposición secreta que decidió finalmente matar al _****_Fuhrer_****_. El complot fracasó y la reacción nazi a sido salvaje: 200 conspiradores implicados y otras cinco mil personas más remotamente relacionadas con el complot han sido condenados a muerte_****_. Hitler y sus fanáticos partidarios, cada vez más alejados de su pueblo, tienen todavía la esperanza de inclinar la balanza a su favor mediante el empleo_****_de armas_****_nuevas que los científicos alemanes estan perfeccionando…"_**

Luka termino de leerle a Miku parte de su informe, quizá asi entendería el por que debería de dejar de ser la líder de la resistencia, pero al ver el ceño fruncido de su ahora novia entendio que no había logrado nada.

-Entiende, si te descubren, te matan!

- y tú, entiende, no voy a renunciar a mis ideas así como tú no renuncias a las tuyas…

Esas dos chicas eran una pareja muy dispareja, eran tan diferentes la una de la otra, que era bastante difícil asimilar que ahora se llevaran tan bien, pero aun así, con sus diferencias, sus virtudes, sus defectos y sus ideas, se amaban. Luka suspiro, desde aquel accidente con la bala y el asesinato de la madre de Miku se había vuelto un poco paranoica, ya habían pasado dos meses, pero aun así, ella no quería que nada malo le pasara a su Miku.

La peli rosa se había olvidado sobre el asunto de la resistencia y ahora parecía que entre ella y la pequeña mantenían una lucha de miradas, la situación llegaba a aparentar que la que se dejara de ver, perdía. Luka simplemente no soporto estar en silencio por mucho tiempo y simplemente sosteniéndole la mirada a aquella chica así que decidió acercarse y besarla, sintió como Miku acariciaba su cabello. De nuevo se veían a los ojos, pero esta vez con más ternura. Las miradas se acabaron cuando Miku le dio un tierno beso a luka, quien acaricio desde sus hombros, hasta llegar hasta sus manos.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres muy linda?- de la nada, un brillo apareció en los ojos de luka, quizá fue por que puso mucho entusiasmo al decirlo, de igual manera , no recibió respuesta por parte de su novia, solo sintió como jugo un poco con sus dedos para después entrelazar sus manos con las de ella haciendo sonreír a la peli rosa, quien ladeo un poco su cabeza ante tal reacción, para ellas nunca había durado tanto un momento así siempre eran interrumpidas por Meiko o por alguno de sus hombres, los pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos por un abrazo.

-sabes…-dijo haciendo una pausa rápida para después seguir.- no quiero estar parada, vayamos a la cama- después de todo, todo ese tiempo habían estado paradas en medio de la habitación, discutiendo sobre él porque Miku debería de dejar la resistencia.

-oki- Miku respondió, mientras se dirigía hacia la cama para luego sentarse sobre ella, la pequeña de ojos azules observo como luka la seguía y se sentaba junto a ella, le sonrio y comenzó a jugar con sus pies pataleando, como si estuviera en el borde de una psina.

-¿Qué haremos esta noche?

–No tengo ninguna especie de "plan"… ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

-Por ahora… sólo verte, pues tampoco tengo nada en mente- recostó su cabeza en su hombro, sin dejar de observarla. Ella sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

- Es increíble lo cursi que te pones, donde dejas a esa chica dominante eh?- le pregunto mientras la tomaba de la cintura, jalándola hacia atrás, provocando que ambas cayeran acostadas sobre la cama en la misma posición en la que estaban cuando se encontraban sentadas

- no lo sé, quizá se queda en la puerta de tu habitación…- Miku se colocó encima de Luka, mirándola a los ojos, la abrazo, quedando abrazada encima suyo, luka no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente y susurrarle cerca del oído.

–Entonces… ¿jugaremos esta noche?- la peli rosa rio levemente al escuchar aquella oración, al igual que Miku, pero esbozando una sonrisa traviesa le respondió

-¿Quieres jugar? No me contendré- volvió a reír, esta vez menos levemente.

-Esa es mi chica- No fue ni un "si" ni un "no", su respuesta fue besarle en la mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios y rozándolos.

–Desde esta vista te ves hermosa, pero te verías mejor si cambiamos de posición- en un rápido movimiento era Luka quien ahora estaba encima de su novia.

(N/A: desde aquí relatare en primera persona…no sé, así siento más la acción.)

-Lo tomare como un sí…- comenzó a lamer mi oreja, y mordió sin causar demasiado daño, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. Por mi lado, me dejé. No tenía intención alguna de detenerla. Hoy pasaba algo raro, no sabía mi límite y mucho menos el de mi pareja. Sentí su mirada en mí por unos momentos y las yemas de sus dedos pasaron por mis labios, y distinguí dibujarse una sonrisa en sus labios antes de darme un beso, un beso que se podría considerar un poco apasionado. Me limité a cerrar los ojos y corresponderle. Instintivamente una de mis manos se posó sobre su cadera, dudando si bajar o no. La incertidumbre no duró mucho, y decidí bajar lentamente mi mano, algo nerviosa. Pareciera que recibí "respuesta" al sentir una de sus manos ir por debajo de mi blusa, acariciando mi estómago. Yo por mi parte, no pude evitar bajar un poco el short que traía, era corto pero no lo suficiente para mí, me gustaba más sentir su piel al desnudo a sentirla entre la fina tela. Cuando menos me di cuenta la mano con la que acariciaba mi estómago estaba ahora desabrochando los botones de mi blusa. Era un movimiento algo lento, pero lo suficiente para hacer deseable el momento. Aunque no podía ver muy bien su rosto, pues lo tapaba su cabellera larga y lacia color rosa. Decidí guardar mis ansias de verlo.

Acariciaba su espalda con la mano que tenía libre: iba de arriba abajo, mientras que la otra mano la mantuve inmóvil. Esperaba el momento para actuar, pero aún seguía jugando con su espalda, hasta que ella llegó al antepenúltimo botón, antes de dejar un poco al descubierto mis pechos. Era hora de poner en acción aquella mano inmóvil.

Quitando la mano de su espalda, pasé un dedo que fue desde su barbilla hacia el final de su cuello, dejándola inmóvil por unos momentos. Ese momento fue el indicado para adentrarme dentro de su ropa interior. Aún estaba tocando sus glúteos. Decidió acercarse a mí y antes de que pudiera susurrar alguna palabra decidí pasar mi mano hacia su entrepierna. No fue suficiente para doblegar su determinación a lo que iba a susurrar.

-Te…- no sé si fue por maldad o por diversión, tal vez simplemente porque me encanta oír a esa chica en apuros, empecé a acariciar su entrepierna. Con un poco de dificultad, pudo completar su susurro -…amo-, -también te amo Luka- a pesar de todo, ella es fuerte, y logró decirlo sin quejas, mas quería ser yo la que dominara en ella esta noche, basta de dejarle hacer el papel de la que tiene el control. Lentamente penetré un dedo en su sexo, procurando no hacerle daño al hacerlo, pues ante todo tenía que cuidarla.

-hmg…- es un muy leve sonido el que escuché provenir de ella, ¿acaso un gemido?, para comprobar seguí mi labor estimulando un poco más, esta vez con otro dedo. No recibí respuesta alguna de su parte, ¿me estaba retando a hacerle sentir más placer? La había llegado a conocer más que a nadie en ese país, porque estaba segura, su gente ahí no lo hacía, no le gustaba mostrarse débil ni a la primera ni a la última, pero sé que ante mi tendría que pasar, después de todo, ya en anteriores ocasiones la había hecho flaquear. Un tercer dedo acompañó mi labor de penetrar de adentro hacia afuera, cada vez intensificando más y más. No conseguí oír algo de ella, pero no podía controlar su cuerpo a las reacciones que pudiera tener por esas caricias; lo comprobé cuando cayó sobre mi cuerpo. Temblaba un poco.

-Luka ¿Cómo puedes negarte tanto a algo que te gusta?- pregunté bajando el ritmo de las caricias para que pudiera contestar.

-Te equivocas…

Sonreí de medio lado.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces ¿voluntariamente decidiste caer repentinamente sobre mí?- solo un gruñido salió de tus labios. Terminó la corta conversación. Como era de esperarse, se negó, y yo solamente retomé, pero al doble. Esta vez ya no pudo contenerse más, un quejido se produjo entre sus labios, desvié mi mirada hacia la derecha, donde tenía su cabeza. Se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, tan fuerte que un hilo de sangre había empezado a caer.

-Solo demuestra que te gusta-

-Que…no- entre jadeos pudo contestar.

-Bien…si con estas estamos- Mi mano libre volvió a su espalda. Esta vez no divagué y fui directamente al broche de su sujetador; no podía alcanzar sus pechos en la posición en la que estaba, a menos que se moviera más frente a mí, mas no esperaba pedírselo, esperaba que lo hiciera voluntariamente, así que aproveché lo que tenía más cerca: su cuello. Lamía una y otra vez de forma provocativa, dando leves mordiditas sin hacerle daño. Su resistencia estaba acabándose de poco a poco: ya podía oír sus jadeos. Cuando sentía que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, sostuvo mi blusa fuertemente mientras sacó fuerzas de donde pudo para susurrar: "Basta…me encanta, sigue…". Sí señor, me había llegado a conocer bien, si no lo admitía, era capaz de dejarle con las ganas. Aumenté la velocidad de mi mano para hacerle acabar. Algo electrificó su cuerpo que le hizo mover la rodilla que tenía entre mis piernas. Solo me sonrojé y esperé el final… cuando oí un sonoro gemido de su parte. Había acabado, dejó caer completamente su cuerpo contra el mío.

-Sabía que no soportarías por siempre

-No me lo reproches…- su rostro estaba hundido en mi pecho, saqué mi mano, pero antes de poder sostener la sábana para secarla, fuertemente la sostuvo ella por la muñeca, alzó la cabeza y se sentó en la cama. Yo hice lo mismo, pero aún tenía mi mano.

-Has sido una chica mala…- me dijo desviando su mirada hacia mi mano, y yo solo veía como aún seguía temblando levemente. Su short estaba mojado al igual que su ropa interior.

-¡ya! ¿Qué harás? ¿Castigarme?- un tono algo burlón fue aquel que usé.

-Efectivamente, después de todo, los castigos son mi especialidad.- sentenció, y de pronto empezó a lamer mis dedos. Me excitaba verla haciendo eso; eran sus propios fluidos, más aún así me excitaba, mi entrepierna empezaba a sentirse caliente… pero no iba a pedir que me tocara… no esta vez, que había llegado tan lejos, después de todo, todas las veces que lo habíamos hecho, que en realidad se resumían a tres, ella siempre tenia el control.

-Sentir tu propio sabor ¿es tu manera de castigarme?- dije tratando de disimular que me encantaba lo que hacía.

-Tomando en cuenta de quién es la mano…sí- una mueca fue la que respondió por mí.

-Bien, la hora de que los pequeños entren en acción ha llegado- dijo quitándose la blusa junto con el short, quedando sólo en ropa interior, aunque su sujetador estaba medio desabrochado, en cualquier momento podía caerse. Tragué saliva y recordé sus palabras… "No me contendré".

El corazón empezó a latirme rápidamente, como si temiera de algo. Temo, no a que me toque, si no a que lo haga de una manera que lo disfrute tanto que termine pidiendo por más… aún más, después del clímax. Era capaz de lograrlo, pero yo no sabía si era capaz de contenerme tanto como lo hizo ella. No podía pensar en nada más que no fuera… "¿ que rayos me harás Luka? Aún estaba sentada en la cama, viendo como ella se levantaba apoyándose sobre sus rodillas y se acomodaba el sujetador. Me veía de una manera poco usual con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, esa mirada era la que hacia latir mi corazón.

-Prepárate para tu castigo- sentenció con las manos en la cintura. Una gota de sudor cayó por mi sien. -¿No dirás nada? Mi pequeña rebelde- seguí en silencio. Por más que hubiera querido, no podía articular palabra alguna que pudiera usar en mi contra. -Estar callada no va contigo, pero… no te preocupes, yo haré que de esos finos labios que posees, salgan sonidos placenteros- aun seguía observándola, entrecerré mis ojos y le saque la lengua como una niña pequeña insinuando un "a ver si puedes". Ella también la saco… no fue para responder, si no para relamer sus labios y limpiar el hilo de sangre que tenía. Me veía como su presa y eso parecía ser.

Se acercaba de una forma muy sensual, era increíble que pudiera expresar tanta sensualidad en escasos movimientos. Yo hacía todo lo posible por disimular el querer poseerla de nuevo, o… ¿el que me poseyera una vez más?

Llegó a la altura de mi pecho, alzó la mirada y lamió desde donde se había quedado cuando desabrochó mi blusa, hasta mi cuello. Luego se detuvo y entre besos llegó desde el cuello a mis labios. Correspondí como era debido; esto no se trataba de que demostrara no querer sus caricias, si no el demostrar ser fuerte cuando decida parar: no tenía que pedir más…  
La abracé y la tiré a la cama conmigo. Hasta entonces todo iba bien, hasta que se separó lentamente, quedando a unos escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Sus manos se dirigieron hacia mi blusa y se inclinó a propósito. No podía evitar el estar viendo sus pechos, aunque en vez de seguir mirando, acaricié su cabello.

-Tan sedoso y rosa como siempre…

-Eso no viene al caso- dijo quitándome la blusa.

-No importa, quiero decirlo - lo acaricié de nuevo pero esta vez la pegué junto a mí, abracé su cabeza y acaricié un poco mas su cabello.

-Mi-Miku, de-dejame!- D-déjame- besando entre mi pecho y mi cuello, se sujetó bajando hacia mis pechos- son tan pequeños…-susurro

-ca-calla, solo mira los tuyos, ¿Cómo puedes tenerlos tan grandes!?

-¡Yo no los pedí así!

-pues yo tampoco los pedi asi!

-Están así porque de este tamaño me gustan…- una risa traviesa fue lo que vi antes de que empezara a besar uno de ellos. Sus manos fueron directo al broche del sujetador, haciendo que este cayera en cuanto lo separó.

Empecé a acariciar su espalda mientras ella comenzó a lamer mis senos. Aferraba mis manos a su espalda, tratando de no lastimarla, pero realmente no sabía si lo hacía o no. Yo daba leves gemidos, trataba de no sacarlos pero salían contra mi voluntad, no era capaz de lastimarme como lo había hecho ella para contenerlos.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, tenía una mano aferrada entre sus cabellos y la otra seguía en su espalda. Prosiguió un poco salvaje, mordiendo y besando. Algunas mordidas me dolían, pero era un dolor placentero, ¿o acaso era masoquismo?, no conocía ese lado de mi misma pero ella tampoco había sido así conmigo.  
Empezó a recorrer lentamente mi estómago con su lengua, iba hacia abajo, tenía un poco arqueada la espalda. Era sensible a ese tipo de caricias.

-N-no harás lo que yo creo… ¿verdad?- Pregunté un tanto alarmada, solo aceptaba sus manos en esa zona, no me hacía a la idea de que lo hiciera de otra forma.

-¿Tienes miedo?- decía, ya desabotonando mi falda. No recibió respuesta alguna hasta que bajó un poco la falda

-Yo… eh… nunca habíamos llegado t-an lejos…- más nerviosa que hacía unos segundos.

-Algún día tenía que llegar este día…- me respondió besando por encima de la ropa interior. Sentí como el rostro me hervía y mi cuerpo se calentaba más de lo que estaba. Se deshizo de toda prenda "inútil" que en aquel momento impidiera cumplir su objetivo, acarició una de mis piernas, arañando un poco al final y prosiguió normalmente penetrándome con sus dedos. Tapaba mi rostro con mis manos, no quería verla, no quería que me viera, mas prosiguió de igual manera.

-Valla, estas más mojadas de lo que imagine- retirando sus dedos de mi entrepierna.

-Tu sabor es… peculiar- entré en la cuenta de que había lamido sus dedos… ¿se mentalizaba para el siguiente sabor?...

-No lo hagas…- mi voz se entrecortó, mis nervios se habían convertido en angustia; y sin respuesta prosiguió a lamer como si mi parte íntima fuera un dulce. Tenía mis ojos cerrados con fuerza y mi boca temblaba, esta nueva sensación era apenas una probada de lo que seguiría.

Dejé de tapar mi rostro y aferré mis manos a las sábanas. Mordía levemente mi labio inferior tratando de ahogar mis jadeos y gemidos. Aumentó el nivel penetrando con su lengua, y una lágrima perdida cayó por mi mejilla. Quería detenerla, darle una pausa a este acto tan placentero, mas nuevas sensaciones me invadieron. Estaba a punto de pedirle que se detuviera cuando empezó a usar su mano también.

Imposibles mis intentos por detenerla, estaba en el borde del éxtasis, no pude contenerme más, gemidos y jadeos salían de mis labios, sentí un poco de saliva caer por mi boca. ¿Tanto lo estaba disfrutando? Callada y atenta a lo que hacía, por un momento pensé en olvidarme de todo y suplicarle por más, que no se detuviera, pero tal vez cuando acabe termine satisfecha y aunque sea habré logrado el no pedirle por más; sentía que llegaba al final, estaba a punto de acabar… ¿EN TU ROSTRO? "¡No por favor, todo menos eso, quita tu rostro!" …Pero mis manos no respondían, seguían aferradas a las sábanas y mi boca no emitía más que balbuceos inútiles que eran seguidos de gemidos, mi respiración agitada fue lo último que distinguí antes de llegar al orgasmo, como pude levante la mirada hacia donde ella estaba y efectivamente pasó lo que no quería.

-Lo…lo…¡lo siento!, n-no quería…yo…este…- no sabía dónde meterme.

-Mujer sucia, lo disfrutaste hasta el último instante, se supone que era un castigo- decía limpiando su rostro mientras yo me dejé caer de nuevo a la cama, pues trataba de calmar mi cuerpo.

-¿Dónde es que has aprendido a hacer eso?

-En ninguna parte…- respondió un poco furiosa. Me levanté y la abracé, susurrándole al oído "Eres maravillosa". Sentía el latir de tu corazón acelerarse, estábamos completamente pegadas la una a la otra.

-ya lo se, no tienes que decírmelo.- dijo mientras me separaba de ella para darme un beso- y sabes, aun no he terminado- vi como en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, me empujo en la cama nuevamente y cuando estaba a punto de lamer uno de mis pechos alguien toco la puerta, gritando desesperadamente.

-Megurine-san! Megurine-san! Esta aquí?- la voz de Meiko se escuchaba alarmada, Luka se incorporo y rápidamente se comenzó a vestir

-Que rayos quieres a esta hora?- contesto visiblemente enfadada.

-Su superior quiere hablar con usted ahora! Se escucha bastante enojado.

Luka frunció el ceño, cogió el uniforme y se lo puso, se tomo unos segundos para controlar su agitada respiración, se dirigió a Miku y le susurro un "lo siento" para después salir de aquella habitación…

/

No podía dejar de pensar en que había dejado a Miku sola, en su cama…desnuda, suspiro al entrar a aquella sala de torturas junto con su superior, en una esquina pudo ver varios cadáveres, entre ellos el de una chica rubia, a Luka se le instalo un mal presentimiento.

-Megurine, te traje aquí para que escuches la confesión de este chico…ya sabes antes de que muera.

Las luces centrales se encendieron dejando ver a un chico rubio, golpeado, el dolor e ira se veían reflejados en su rostro, unas cuantas lagrimas se derramaban por sus ojos.

-tuvimos que matar a su hermana para que hablara…vamos inútil , dinos, quien fue el que mato a el soldado del auto.

Len soltó un grito- ya les dije, no diré su nombre, pero era una chica, no muy alta, llevaba una katana, su cabello iba amarrado por dos coletas largas, era color aqua marino, sus ojos eran azules… su padre es un nazi. Luka sintió como el estomago le daba un vuelco.

-Eso me suena mucho a su inquilina…ordenare que se la lleven a un campo de concentración el lunes Megurine.

Luka quería Gritar, quería tomar su arma en ese momento y dispararle a ese bastardo.

-Entendido señor

-Puede retirarse, el día que esa chica valla a ser ejecutada, hare que usted misma la mate.- dijo con orgullo, tomando su arma y dándole un tiro en la cabeza a Len.

Luka comprendió, que si quería que su chica siguiera viva, tenia que ir a casa y sacarla del país, ella iba a traicionar al partido nazi.

**por cierto quiero sus opiniones acerca de mi siguiente fic**

**a) A Miku le asignan un no deseado guarda espaldas (Luka)**

**b) Miku esta casada y Luka llega como la mejor amiga de su esposo a bajarsela xD**


	8. Chapter 8

Tenia un mal presentimiento de esto, para empezar ella no confiaba en Meiko desde que entro a su habitación a golpearla, sabía que ella tenía algo que ver con el asesinato de su madre, suspiro y se dispuso a vestirse, le dio una mirada a la cama y el rojo subió a su rostro nuevamente, se asomó por la ventana y recordó que su katana la había dejado donde la resistencia, maldijo por lo bajo , se disponía a volver a la habitación cuando por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Meiko y a otros hombres , estaban armados, todos y cada uno de ellos.

Definitivamente tenía que salir de aquel lugar.

/

No estaba muy lejos de la sala de torturas de la que acababa de salir, debería de salir corriendo pero sabía perfectamente que si lo hacía, la iban a marcar como sospechosa, no paso mucho para que se diera cuenta que Meiko había desaparecido desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, su preocupación comenzó a aumentar, sentía como el sudor salía por sus poros, al diablo el no correr, Miku le preocupaba más… Hecho a correr lo más rápido que pudo, ya que casualmente, su auto tampoco estaba, frunció el ceño ante las miradas curiosas y un tanto molestas de todos los que estaban ahí, pero no le importo, si se apresuraba podría llegar en menos de diez minutos a su casa, que, gracias a alguna fuerza del destino no estaba lejos.

/

-acabemos con toda la vida aquí muchachos- sonrio mientras tomaba su arma y entraba a la casa –maten a todo aquel que este por aquí, menos a Hatsune por supuesto…- aquellos hombres, que claro está, también eran del partido nazi, asintieron y procedieron a sacar sus armas, dispuestos a matar a todos ahí dentro, porque ellos sabían que aquellos soldados, le iban a ser fieles a luka.

Una vez muerto el primer soldado de la casa megurine, la matanza se desencadeno de una forma increíble, las bajas por ambos lados cada vez aumentaban más, pero se podría decir que a quienes les iba peor era a los soldados que estaban al cargo de Luka. Sonrio de lado al encontrarse en frente de aquella puerta donde sabia se encontraría su presa, a estas alturas ya no se trataba de obtener a Megurine porque la misma chica le había dejado en claro que para ella no era nada.

: Flash back:

-Megurine-san, puede hablar con usted un momento?- la chica ya había entrado a su oficina, ni siquiera dejo que luka le respondiera, esta solo le miro un momento y volvió su vista a los papeles de su escritorio. Desde qué a Miku la habían golpeado y a su madre la habían asesinado, la chica peli rosa se había negado a salir de su oficina, sólo revisaba papeles con la información que sus soldados le daban. Tratando de localizar al culpable. Meiko sabía que obviamente nunca la iba a descubrir.

-que sea rápido, estoy ocupada- su voz salió tan fría como siempre, dejo de atender a los papeles para poner su atención en Meiko, por alguna razón su ceño se frunció.

-Megurine-san, porque tanto interés por la hija de Hatsune?

-eso no te interesa - contesto tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que se empezaba a asomar por sus mejillas

-le gusta...- susurro aparentando sus puños y conteniendo las ganas de salir por la puerta ir a donde Hatsune y darle un par de tiros en la cabeza - ella es una traidora!- grito con odio - mato a su propio hermano ! Luka abrió los ojos como platos ¿cómo sabía eso? Se supone que nadie más excepto ella lo sabía, si no fuera así, Miku estaría muerta. Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar ¿acaso dudaba de su propia gente?

-de que rayos estás hablando, ella se ha lastimado entrenando conmigo- contesto un tanto shokeada, Meiko sabía algo, de eso estaba segura.

-Gakupo me ha dicho lo que acabo de decir, digo él me dijo que lo escucho de ti- había abierto la boca de más y sabía que Luka lo habla notado

-yo no le dije eso a Gakupo... Si lo hubiera hecho ya estaría muerta!

-porque la defiendes tanto!?- ahora ya había perdido toda la paciencia que tenía

-eso no te incumbe- respondió poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella, lo sabía. Meiko había golpeado a Miku y era por eso que la pequeña le tenía tanto miedo.

-claro que me incumbe! Lo hace porque le amo Megurine!- la castaña estaba roja, Luka abrió los ojos como platos pero en pocos segundos recobro la compostura.

-claro y por eso golpeaste a Miku? - su voz era fría y con un toque de odio -por eso mataste a su madre?- frunció el ceño al no obtener respuesta alguna y la tomo por la gabardina , estrellándola contra la pared- contéstame basura!

-déjeme en paz... Usted no entiende, lo hice por usted!

-Te matare... Juro que te matare, no sabes cuánto te odio Meiko.- Aquellas palabras llenas de odio por parte de Luka hicieron ver a la chica que realmente Megurine nunca sería suya. Comenzó a reír provocando que Luka la soltara y diera unos pasos hacia atrás.

-no, yo te matare a ti... Yo la matare a ella... Las matare a las dos!- gritoneo antes de salir de la oficina de Luka, después de eso Meiko se transfirió con el superior de Luka, era hora de comenzar el juego...

End flash back

Abrió la puerta de golpe encontrándose con una Miku recargada en la ventana, observo que llevaba puesto un kimono y que en sus ojos no había miedo, sino todo lo contrario. Eso hizo que su odio creciera aún más.

-deberías morirte zorra.

-no tienes fundamentos para odiar me así, no es mi culpa que Luka me prefiera a mi - Miku frunció el ceño avanzando hacia ella.

-te matare...- susurro

-sé que él me quiere con vida, porque también quiere a Luka-hizo una pausa parándose justo frente a ella. Tenía miedo, realmente tenía mucho miedo-así que quiero verte intentarlo.

Lo siguiente que sintió, fue un puño sobre su rostro, ella era buena con las espadas, no con los puños...

-quizá no puedo matarte, pero puedo dejarte al borde de la muerte.- la castaña tomo a miku del brazo, jalándola hacia ella para que no cayera al piso y, entre forcejeos la llevo hasta la cama- quizá pueda matar a tu alma…susurro con malicia mientras la tumbaba y se colocaba encima de ella, miku tenía el ceño fruncido y le miraba con rabia, pero eso solo le divertía. Meiko podía sentir el temblor del cuerpo de la pequeña, sí, eso definitivamente era divertido…

-Suéltame…-ordeno con la voz entrecortada. Su cuerpo está comenzando a temblar, tenía miedo. Meiko le sonrio de una manera que le helo la sangre y en menos de una fracción de segundo la parte superior de su kimono ya estaba abajo…

-Oh valla pero que bonita piel… es tan blanca…-la castaña paso las yemas de sus dedos por la clavícula de la pequeña, después su vista se dirigió unos centímetros más abajo-Parece que Megurine se la estaba pasando bien contigo eh?- susurro con malicia presionando el chupetón de la pequeña.

-ugh….- estaba perdiendo el poco auto control que le quedaba, si esa chica seguía ahí, encima suyo, se dejaría vencer ante el miedo y se pondría a llorar como una niña pequeña. No quería eso.

-yo también, te dejare una marca…- saco una cuchillo pequeño de su bolsillo y lo coloco en su clavícula-asi nunca olvidaras con quien te metiste, por el resto de tu miserable vida, y la que sigue, y la que sigue…-empezó a ejercer presión en la piel y con maestría le hizo una esvástica invertida. Los grito de la pequeña le hacían sentir poderosa.

"Sumérgete en la desesperación Miku" pensó.

/

Sentía sus piernas flaquear, había corrido más rápido que cualquier otro día de su vida, cuando llego a su casa, su corazón le dio un vuelco, en la entrada había sangre por todos lados, esos eran los cadáveres de sus soldados? Tomo aire y frunció el ceño para entrar a la casa.

Lo siguiente que vio.

Sangre y cuerpos sin vida por todos lados.

Comenzó a buscar por todo el lugar, no había nadie de su gente en pie, todo lo que encontraba era soldados que ella no conocía, pero que aun asi le mostraban respeto, respeto y una sonrisa sínica en su cara y fue cuando se disponía ir al piso de arriba, donde sabía que estaba Miku, que escucho un grito. Un grito que definitivamente era de la pequeña a la que se había jurado proteger. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación, donde había aproximadamente cinco soldados esperando afuera, la peli rosa los miro mal y abrió la puerta de un golpe. Su sangre se helo al ver a Meiko encima de Miku.

-Maldita!-grito mientras corría a la cama y le obligaba a ponerse de pie y separarse de Miku-Te matare!-gruño para después propinarle un golpe en la cara, la castaña dio unos pasos para atrás por el impacto que había recibido.

-Que me mataras?- se burló mientras le ensañaba el pequeño cuchillo con un poco de sangre en la hoja- porque no mejor vas a atender a la herida de esa mocosa y ves la bonita marca que le hice?- la mirada de luka se desvió hacia miku, quien ahora estaba sentada, una mirada avergonzada se notaba en su rostro, empezó a componerse el quimono solo para que luka no viera la sangre que escurría por su pecho, cosa que fue inútil porque termino traspasando la seda de su vestimenta.

-tu...-una fracción de segundo fue lo que tardo luka para sacar su arma y ponérsela en la cabeza a Meiko…-Muerete maltida imbécil!-grito mientras presionaba con mas fuerza el arma contra la cabeza de la castaña.

-Muere tu…-susurro con una sonrisa para después ver como Luka era golpeada con la culata de un arma de sus soldados y caía en el piso inconsciente- el miedo de Miku y la ira de su compañera, las habían distraído tanto que no se dieron cuenta de que más de un soldado estaba dentro de la habitación, tampoco se habían dado cuenta cuando uno de ellos se había colocado detrás se la peli rosa para golpearla cuando su jefa se lo indicara.

-Llévense a Hatsune, su celda la espera…-ordeno mientras se agachaba para poder quedar a la par de luka- yo tengo un asunto aquí que arreglar.

Los soldados asintieron, dos de ellos se acercaron a Miku, la obligaron a pararse y a caminar hasta la puerta, la pequeña oponía resistencia claro está, por lo que un tercero, para ser más exactos, el mismo que noqueo a Luka, repitió la acción y dejo inconsciente a Miku.

-las crías de hoy son un fastidio.-susurro.

/

"**Lo siento he muerto, te tengo que decir adiós"**

"**No, no me dejes ahora Miku"**

"**se fuerte, y si quieres vivir abre los ojos…Luka"**


End file.
